Taiyoukai's Pup
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: partner fic: Finally having enough of the problems in his home life, Jou visits a temple to ask God for guidance. He found a stranger there who has been waiting many years for him to come. Sesshomaru finds there is more to the blond then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: This is a partner fic between DarkAngel048 and me. It's a crossover fic between Inuyasha and Yu-Gi-Oh as the main with bits of Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto. I'm not totally sure where this story is heading but I hope you guys will find it interesting enough to read.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Naruto doesn't belong to me either so the person most likely feature is Kyuubi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

Possible things may be seen in the story: Strong Language, Violence, Sexual tension, oc, ooc, and possible Lemons

'_Thoughts'_

***Flashbacks***

_**Sesshomaru to Jou**_

_Jou to Sesshomaru _

Summary: Finally having enough of the problems in his home life, Jou visits a temple to ask God for guidance. He found a stranger there who has been waiting many years for him to come. Sesshomaru finds there is more to the blond then meets the eye.

* * *

Taiyoukai's Pup

Prologue: Fallen Angel's Prayer

Sitting on his knees feeling the cool, smooth surface of the floor beneath him, the blond lets out a soft sigh closing his eyes allowing his mind to take in the many thoughts to come in. He didn't want any of his friends to know he came to a temple to see if it would help him. He makes a face thinking of his life so far.

Is his life really that desperate? Is he pathetic enough to come to an ancient temple hoping Kami will hold the answer he needs? A heartless laugh passes his lips and if anyone heard it would be sad to see it from the normally happy teen. Not once he notices a pair of golden amber eyes watching him in the darkest corners of the room.

Whispering to himself Joey closes his eyes remaining standing instead of collapsing on his knees. "God, if there is a God. Please help me out of this mess. I know I live in a rotten place but please help me. I'm desperate to have an answer which you may have. I don't know what to do anymore."

The stranger breathes in the sweet scent finding it intoxicating. His mouth waters at the mere scent of a meadow with wild flowers and a flowing spring. Just how many years no centenaries since he last smelt it? It has been so long already. The need to hold his mate berates at him getting him to shakes his head causing a few silver tresses to tumble over his shoulder. He breathes in the luscious scent glad to see the being before him is still pure. That will change soon enough.

His gaze over the blond wondering what the situation he's in. is his heart beats faster at the sight of the teen's face. Large brown eyes holding much pain, lightly tan skin looks soft as velvet to touch. The blond locks remind him of the last sunset he watches before entering the temple of the many centuries. The teen's body is built yet slender at the same time. He's fighting himself not to go over just yet. He wants to watch first to decide what his move will be.

"I hope it work," Joey murmurs staring at his feet.

He looks around the temple seeing the pictures on the windows, walls and pillars telling many stories. One of the walls has a picture that has his attention, a tall man with long silver hair, wearing a boa or something around his broad shoulders. Molten golden amber eyes hold no expression getting the teen's knees to buckle. A strange feeling seeps through him he seen the person before. The aristocratic features hold a beauty that no mortal could accomplish.

"An interesting Portrait isn't it?" A deep baritone voice asks from the shadows getting the teen to jump with turns to see a pair of molten golden amber eyes staring at him.

From the distance Joey watch an elegant silver brow rise. He flush staring at his feet unable to stare into those hypnotic eyes which feels could show the other his very soul

In the shadows a soft harsh like laugh with hints of amusement enjoys the scent of embarrassment and arousal coming off the blond teen in waves. This really reminds him of his old love that died for to soon. He ignores the pan in his chest as wide brown eyes gazes around looking at the corners and shadows in the temple with fear and another emotion the stranger didn't bother to identify and think on.

Thanking a deep breath wanting his voice steady, Joey asks, "Who are you?"

From the darkest corner in the shadows, the stranger raises a brow at the teen's obvious discomfort. He smirks smugly flashing a canine barely seen by the blond hair teen as he answers, "Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Arashi: We hope everyone enjoys this partner fic. I know the first chapter is sort of short but the later chapters will most likely be longer. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

________

************

****

********

****

Arashi: Here is the second chapter of the collaboration fic. I hope many of you are enjoying the fic. This chapter will be more of a back up story of Sesshomaru and his past.

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. Arashi is the one who owns Katsuto who is introduce in this chapter but later on seen in dreams or flashbacks.

************

_______****************___

Possible things may be seen in the story: Strong Language, Violence, Sexual tension, ooc, and possible Lemons

'Thoughts'

***Flashbacks***

**Sesshomaru to Jou**

Jou to Sesshomaru

* * *

Ch.1 Temple Guardian

"Sesshomaru," Jounouchi echoes enjoying the feel of the foreign name on his tongue. "Does it mean Killing Perfection?"

Sesshomaru nods suppressing the shiver wanting to go done his spine at the sound of his name that rolls off the teen's tongue. He hides the smirk noticing the strange he hasn't smell in years, arousal along with a crush. Interesting he has a strong feeling he'll enjoy driving the human before him up the wall. Maybe getting to know his weak and strong points might make a wonderful game to the Taiyoukai after many years of slumber in this forsaken temple.

Kami, how long has it been since he last taken someone to release all the pent up energy? He snarls knowing the answer despite how painful it is. Katsuto, his beautiful loving Katsuto. He shakes his head not able to deny the familiarity of the blond teen to the one person he loves long ago.

His beloved lover he want to protect with every fiber in his being. He died before having the chance of the mate mark despite the special secret Sesshomaru still holds close to his heart. He squish all the feelings away. The sadness along with guilt and pain wrecks at the barrier he pulls up makes the youkai's spirits lows.

Jounouchi notice the change in the stranger while having a weird urge to comfort him some how. He tilts his head to one side getting the golden man to fall in his right eye. He grins shyly before thinking carefully not sure how to question the man before him. The feeling he doesn't want to over do it with his questions that might be annoying , frustrating and silly to the older man.

Nerveless he ask softly, "Why are you in this temple."

Sesshomaru stares at the blond for a moment before seeing past him. He can clearly remember his purpose to live even after many centuries for his love to return to him once more. He doesn't even know the name of the blond before him. He narrows his eyes rather thoughtfully taking in the similarities to his past lover. The beautiful golden locks which remind him of the rising sun every morning. The brown eye which reminds Sesshomaru of a happy and content pup ready to have some mischief and fun. The major difference of the teen's eyes compare to his Katsuto is the blue tints in the chocolate orbs. The slender figure is the same besides the other qualities he see so far.

He withdraw from his musing answering blankly unsure why he respond to the blond, "I'm just waiting for someone I lost many years ago."

Jounouchi blinks a few minutes at the words unsure what to say in response. Pain twinges in his heart for a couple of minutes as his mind race over the small information. He could make out the pain in the amber eyes and wish he could do something.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The blond ask shyly.

The Inu-youkai sighs silently then answers, "Not right now though this Sesshomaru has to think more on it if say something."

Sesshomaru could hear the soft "Oh" passing from the teen's lips from his heighten hearing. His mind turning back to the days where his lover is one minute in his life then gone the next. How mad he went at the news. His eyes glaze over not once knowing his life is know in the blond's hands for a bit as he resides in his memories.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Waiting near the spring on a clear and beautiful with the sky that seems endless with little bits of clouds, Sesshomaru watches the signs of life around him. He thinks of his beloved, Katsuto whose busy with something but will arrive in a bit for their picnic. He close his eyes leaning against the tree he pays half attention to his surroundings. The sound of swift footsteps accompanying with giggles make the inu-Taiyouai to smile softly to himself._

_Opening golden amber eyes to see a lithe figure with long flowing blond hair reaching the middle of his lover's back. Wide brown eyes with blue flakes mix within their depths get Sesshomaru to smile glad to know this exquisite creature is only his. Sesshomaru stands up walking over to the shorter youkai pulling him in his arms smirking down at him._

_He takes in his soon to be mate's scent to notice its slightly different. He tilt his head in thought. He notice the change a few weeks despite mating season past a month ago though they're going to have a ceremony soon thanks to the Miko who travels with his half-brother. He didn't think more of it as he kiss his sweet Katsuto. He growls in a dominant manner getting a submissive moan from the blond-hair ookami's throat._

_"What taken you so long?" Sesshomaru ask curiously._

_Katsuto giggles nuzzling the inu-Taiyoukai's chest purring deep in his throat. "I had to help calm down my cousin's mate since he's being an idiot again."_

_Sesshomaru smirks imagining Kouga done something to bad to really earn his mate's wrath before replying, "So he overstep his boundaries again."_

_"Yeah he did. The whole pack is looking forward to the pups. Its going to be nice to be away from that when it happens though I wish…" Katsuto begin before stopping allowing himself to think over the next words._

_Sesshomaru raise a brow. He notice as of late Katsuto at times brings up the possibility of pups in the future. The Taiyoukai finds there's times where the blond ookami would stare into space lost in his thoughts with a wistful look in his face. A small voice in his mind brings up the small scent change that been driving him crazy making him wonder if something's wrong with Katsuto. He could feel the need to protect his mate and unborn pups makes him blink. He quickly push the idea of Katsuto is having his pup since he would rather wait later on._

_"He's going to have to realize he won't be able to count on you forever since you'll be mine." He answers haughtily making Katsuto to laugh._

_The blond nods thinking for a few minutes if he should tell his secret he been holding back for the past two weeks. He looks into the golden orbs to see the love and trust in them just for him.. He always known Sesshomaru has a hind heart that's hidden deep with in himself. He smiles figuring he'll just go with it._

_Whispering in the taller youkai's ear, Katsuto watch the reaction with the words he told him. "Would you like the idea of becoming a Papa?"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock allowing his mouth to drop open. He barely taes in the fact what Katsuto told him. He finds himself breathless wishing against him feeling a small smile adorning his face. "You aren't…"_

_Grabbing the larger hand of his love, Katsuto place it on his stomach where their child is. He purrs out just as Sesshomaru kiss him, "I am."_

_

* * *

__-Five months later-_

_A war broke out in the south and west making Sesshomaru spend time away from Katsuto. He smiles a bit thinking of his mate and glad to know their wedding will take place after the pup is born. He shakes his head schooling his features in a stoic expression. The damn bastard better have a good reason for starting this up. _

_He could feel himself calm down with Katsuto filtering in his thoughts. He withdrew seeing an inu-youkai gazing at his feet sadly getting Sesshomaru to know him as Daitachi whom suppose to be guarding Katsuto. His eyes narrows dangerously wondering what the other has to say for leaving his love unprotected._

_"Daitachi you better have a good reason to leave your post!" Sesshomaru growls out anger streaming in his veins._

_The lesser inu-youkai gulp hating to be the one to bear bad news. He bows down allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks, "My lord I bear sad news. Lord Katsuto has been attack by the Lord of the south. I tired to stop him, My liege. Please believe me as I say this my Lord."_

_Sesshomaru could feel his heart slow down in his chest. Part of him didn't want to believe the other youkai is saying. Even though the truth is seen in the eyes causing more pain to eat at him. He growls dangerously feeling a void start to form. He begin to see red not once realizing he went into his true form._

_He rushes out of the camp hoping he could find Katsuto at their meadow near the castle. A gut feeling told him he's there. 'Kami please let him live,' Sesshomaru pray even though if it were before his mate he wouldn't do something like this. He wouldn't know what to do with out the blond-hair ookami by his side. He runs faster making the journey from four days to three hours._

* * *

_Stopping in his tracks, Sesshomaru could smell blood. He slowly moves forward knowing what he would find would haunt him for a long time. The Dragon lord stares at his mate with an evil smile. Sesshomaru attack seeing the blood wanting to have revenge for his mate. All he knows he kill the South Lord but it didn't matter while Katsuto did. He moves towards him lowering his giant head to see the slash marks allover his body. Tears pricks at the corner of his eyes whimpering softly._

_He nudge the still form despite knowing he's gone. It crush him as the giant dog tremble. Another thought cross his mind. Where's the pup? He knows the pup would been born any day despite small problems here and there due to stress. Sniffing the air he could smell the fresh scent of a newborn before it disappear with out a trace. He lets a mournful howl at the lost of his family._

_The heavens taking pity of the youkai allowing the rain to fall in sadness. Sesshomaru isn't the only one mourning the lost of a love one. The ookami pack Katsuto howls knowing one of their brethren is no longer with them. The Taiyoukai could make out his brother's group doing their grief in their unique way. Sesshomaru knows he wouldn't be able to open his heart for another as he did with Katsuto._

_He never found out if there pup was a live or not. He became colder and withdrawn to the point it made his half-brother to worry for his sanity. He made way to the temple where he'll reside with hopes of the idea his love could be reborn again after the Miko's comforting words._

__

Legend has it the pup did survive but didn't know his heritage. Addition of living among humans the Inu/Ookami youkai blood runs through his future ancestors that would be barely shown to the point its dormant with little possibilities it would show up.

__

***Flashback ends***

Jounouchi gaze at the demon before him then offers boldly with out thinking of the consequences. "If you have no where to go maybe you can stay at my place until we figure something out."

* * *

**Arashi: Hope this chapter is good as the first one. Its even longer also. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arashi: Here is the third chapter of Taiyoukai's pup. A familiar character shall appear in this chapter and hope more others will as well. As well there be xovers from YYH and Naruto so that means I don't own any of these series either.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Naruto doesn't belong to me either so the person most likely feature is Kyuubi. Don't make any profit off this fic. Arashi is the one who owns Katsuto who is introduce in the previous chapter but later on seen in dreams or flashbacks.**

Possible things may be seen in the story: Strong Language, Violence, Sexual tension, ooc, and possible Lemons

'Thoughts'

**__**

***Flashbacks***

****

Sesshomaru to Jou

__

Jou to Sesshomaru

* * *

Ch.3 Possible Rival and old friends

Sesshomaru follows the blond out of the temple surprise to see such a strange contraption down the stairs near the pave road. Rather curious but choosing to hide the fact, the Taiyoukai pass a small glance towards his companion. The blond flushes up feeling the amber eyes on him. At the corner of his eyes he briefly catch the wonder in those beautiful eyes. For a mighty demon sleeping for decades he does look adorable with that expression. His smile drops at the sight of a long black limo driving by.

The teen's brown eyes narrows as the black tint windows rolls down to show the smug expression of Seto Kaiba. The other stares at the bond with hidden interest before shrugging it off. He glance at the tall man behind the blond puppy. He couldn't help but wonder who is the other person.

Smelling the arrogance around the other teen makes the youkai's hackles wanting to rise. He can sense the attraction as well that doesn't sit with him. Who is this pest that's upsetting his blond angel? Rage fills him seeing Jou wants to submit to the other and the desire as well makes him clench his teeth tightly.

"Isn't the mutt," the brunette's voice silken while staring coolly at the blond.

Jounouchi growls harshly getting Sesshomaru to raise a brow at the animalistic sound snapping at the brunette, "What the hell you want, Kaiba."

Kaiba smirks pointing to the buildings across the street. Jounouchi gaze over to find both Mokuba and Noa chatting away waking to the limo. Both boys chirp happily seeing the blond, "Hey Jou!"

Jou smiles at them kindly as they head inside of the limo. His eyes hardens gazing back at the older Kaiba waiting for a few minutes. He turns to Sesshomaru replying softly, "Go ahead and wait in the car. We'll be on our way in a few minutes."

The Taiyoukai didn't say a word willing to place trust in the blond. He can hear the last taunt from the brunette before the strange contraption turns off and takes off.

"Nice car for a week pathetic puppy."

The salty scent gets Sesshomaru to stare at the blond who rubs the corner of his eyes. He won't admit he doesn't enjoy the fact this pathetic human has feelings for the blond. He briefly lets an invisible smile touch his lips. His ears twitch at the sound several familiar voices and figures heading their way. He hope it wasn't who it is for sure. It couldn't be them can it?

"Jou! There you are," A teen's voice before her brown eyes widens with shock and recognition as the others with her as well.

-Sesshomaru's pov-

I can feel my world slip from beneath me. I find myself staring into the familiar sight of that hanyou and his friends along with Kikyou. Is that Rin? I begin to wonder as a boy I figure is Shippo whispers in her ear making her nod. Even under the disguise I can make out the youkai features. My lips twitch seeing Kouga and that Bank-whatever his name came by along with another group of others I haven't quite meet before except for one, Youko.

My twit of a half brother breathes out my name, "Sesshomaru?"

-End of Sesshomaru's pov-

Joey glances back and forth from the newcomers to the silver hair youkai with curiosity. He ask, "You know him?"

* * *

**Arashi: I know the last part seems more from Sesshomaru's pov but had to figure how to get the others in as well. I hope the small introduction with Kaiba and Sesshomaru meeting will be fitting to have a rivalry starting Poor little puppy has two strong dominants that would want his heart. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arashi: The very beginning has been written by Darkangel048 while the rest is my writing.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Naruto doesn't belong to me either so the person most likely feature is Kyuubi. Don't make any profit off this fic. Arashi is the one who owns Katsuto who is introduce in the previous chapter but later on seen in dreams or flashbacks.**

Warning: language, oc, violence, Sexual tensions, Ooc

_'Thoughts'_

_***Flashbacks***_

**Sesshomaru to Jou**

_Jou to Sesshomaru _

* * *

Chapter 4: Comparisons and father of hell

**_My twit of a half brother breathes out my name, "Sesshomaru?"_**

**_-End of Sesshomaru's pov-_**

Joey glances back and forth from the newcomers to the silver hair youkai with curiosity. He ask, "You know him?"

Sesshomaru nods unable to talk much as Inuyasha lets out a nervous chuckle. Joey decide to let the subject drop figuring it must be a touché subject. The blond chat with the group a bit more promising he'll hang out with them soon. Even possible for next week if they aren't to busy.

Sesshomaru relax a bit more seeing the group walking off. He let his silver bangs cover his eyes making his eyes undistinguishable to read. He won't be an open book. Not to the blond just yet. He has to see where things go. He slips in the vehicle surprise to see his half brother alive in this era.

Letting the silence lapse as they leave the temple, Sesshomaru ask, "Who was that pest who insult you in front of this Sesshomaru?"

"Hm? Oh, no one important to deal with other then it's a classmate at school that loves to cal me Mutt and all." Jounouchi replies shrugging his shoulders hoping Sesshomaru would drop the subject about Kaiba.

Seeing it won't do to pressure the blond, Sesshomaru change tactics to know the blond better, "What is the reason for you to come to the temple?"

"I had to get away…"

Sesshomaru notice the blond didn't finish the sentence making him rather intrigue by the other. He'll have to wait for now. His amber orbs rake over the lithe body seeing a few bruises here and there making him suspicious and slightly concern. Did the blond get in a fight and injure badly? It can't be Naraku alive again can it? He thinks this over for some time until the scent of fear rolling off the blond gets the Taiyoukai to briefly glance at him.

The hands tighten on the steering wheel start to concern Sesshomaru of the human beside of him. He could make out the distress and fear rolling off the blond as they reach town. The thought of humans cause Sesshomaru's blood to boil. He tries to forget how he can't stand them except for a selected few he tolerates.

To distract himself, the Taiyoukai begins to compare the blond to his beloved, Katsuto. The same brown eyes and figure makes him want to smile. At the corner of his eye he decide Jounouchi's hair color is a shade darker then his Katsuto. They both have the same resistible lips he wish to kiss fully. The personality is there but small differences.

He shakes his head gazing out the window looking at the other cars passing by. He sense Jou stiffen up as they arrive in a bad area. Run down apartment and graffiti walls greets the amber eyes. Is this where Jounouchi lives? He thinks this over wisely keeping his mouth shut.

The Taiyoukai waits for the blond to go farther as they reach a horrible area that even makes Sesshomaru uncomfortable to be there. The tension crackles in the air while Joey gets out of the car not even checking if Sesshomaru is following him or not. The youkai fights the instinct to take Jounouchi out of the area as something troublesome churns in his stomach.

Sesshomaru trust the instinct something is going to happen. Over the years he learn to trust in it more often then not since it save him and his companions from time to time. His golden eyes narrows into sits as Jounouchi opens the door to reveal a semi-clean apartment with a freak strong stench of alcohol that burns the Taiyoukai's nose.

Peering in the darkness Sesshomaru could make a figure with a pot belly who happens to be a drunken asshole in his opinion. He snarls under his breath as the man moves over to the blond who has a nerve to submit and be embarrass to look. This won't do for Sesshomaru. This man doesn't deserve such a move at all.

"So the bastard returns," The older man grumbles out before gazing at the youkai beside his son allowing fear to appear in his eyes before he cover it with a smug expression. "Brought home your boyfriend to whore around, Faggot?"

Jounouchi clench his teeth in anger trying to control his temper. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow hissing out in a deep tone pulling a sword that seen better times, "I'm a friend of your son who offer me a place to stay. It be wise if you keep your mouth shut in my presence or else."

His amber eyes turn a blood red scaring the man before him after convincing Jou to go on. He continues, "If I ever hear you think or say those thoughts again you will wish I make your death fast instead of every slow and painful."

* * *

**Arashi: Bits of angst and drama in this chapter along with a scene of Jou's father. Probably Ooc in this chapter. *sweat drops then smirks evilly* though got to love Sess's protective side though. Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Arashi: This chapter is going to be really interesting. The first feature of Jounouchi's cousin besides the fact Jou's father moody, and suspicion forming in Sesshomaru about his old lover may be reincarnated. Kyuubi probably going by another name but "Kyuubi" will be more a nickname or so.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Naruto doesn't belong to me either so the person most likely feature is Kyuubi. Don't make any profit off this fic. Arashi is the one who owns Katsuto who is introduce in the previous chapter but later on seen in dreams or flashbacks.**

Warning: language, oc, violence, Sexual tensions, Ooc

'Thoughts'

_*****Flashbacks*****_

**Sesshomaru to Jou**

_Jou to Sesshomaru _

* * *

Chapter 5: Katsuto alive?

Yawning, Jounouchi thinks about the fact there is another person living in the house for the past two weeks besides his drunken ass of a father and him. He smiles a bit as he thinks about Sesshomaru for a few moments. Despite the stoic attitude, Joey learns to read the white hair inu-taiyoukai slowly as each day passes by. He runs his hand through his messy dirty blond hair while walking out the room to find his father scowling about something.

"What's wrong, Pop?" the blond ask wishing he didn't a few minutes later at the cold look in those eyes.

"It seems your cousin is coming for a visit. Just what I need another damn fucking lazy teenager under my roof," The man growls out stomping off somewhere to gather some things before heading out of the apartment to the nearest bar.

Jounouchi blinks for a few moments before he jumps with joy at the thought of his cousin who calls him Katsu or something else usually is coming to stay with them. That really means his father won't be able to hurt or touch him. Maybe he can ask about the strange dreams he's been having about a time he has no idea about. The sound of the door bell shakes him out of his thoughts making him rush to the door trying to open it.

Once it opens he finds a pair of red eyes with a ting of hazel in their depths with red-orange hair framing his face has Jounouchi to hug the older teen shouting his nickname with glee, "Kyuubi!"

The red head chuckles hugging his younger cousin then glances up at the familiar scent he hasn't smelled in many years. Could it be his former best friend's lover? He spots a pair of amber color eyes glaring at him with jealousy in their depths. He can he tell the truth to Sesshomaru about his heir disappearing then his lover dying to his last breath to protect their pup?

He pulls away from the hug giving Jounouchi a smile, "Who is your guest?"

Jounouchi blushes a cherry red color forgetting Sesshomaru is around when he heard his cousin is coming over. He glance apologetic over his shoulder at the taiyoukai earning a nod making the teen grin knowing he's forgiven.

"Koru this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is my cousin and one of my best friends, Koru or known better to me as Kyuubi."

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Kuro," Sesshomaru answers with a hint tone which Kuro smirks knowing he'll explain things later.

"I usually prefer to go by Kyuubi with close friends and family so you can call me that or Kuro if you wish," The red-head replies rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before glancing at Jounouchi with a raise brow. "How has that ass been treating you?"

Jounouchi stiffens hearing the concern for him in his cousin's voice when it comes to his father. He murmurs softly so Sesshomaru doesn't hear such things about the abuse he goes through that didn't happen ever since he shown up in his life, "The usual before Sesshomaru shown up then he backed off not really hurting me but gives me dark looks."

Kuro frowns at the words thoughtfully then glance at the kitchen with hatred figuring his uncle must be in there before he pushes it off with a smile upon his lips. He ruffles the blond locks whispering softly so only Jounouchi could hear him, "Don't worry Katsuto I'll be there by your side."

"Thanks Kyuubi," The blond murmurs gratefully the said out loud, "Want to watch a movie so we can order some pizzas?"

"Sounds good to me," Kuro exclaims with a bright smile while Sesshomaru grunts lost in his thoughts hearing Kuro just call Jounouchi his dead lover's name.

* * *

-Several hours later-

Leaning against Sesshomaru while snoring away, Jounouchi mutters something indistinguishable not realizing at that moment both Sesshomaru and Kuro are discussing things about him and their past. The pair did watch the TV half-heartedly keeping their eyes more on the blond. Sesshomaru barely gaze up to find the ass of an insect walking out the kitchen or bedroom glaring at the two on the couch which the taiyoukai glares back with the same hatred.

"I'm going out," The man hiss out just as Kuro wiggles his hands and wiggles his brows.

"Make sure the door does hit that ass of yours, uncle on the way out," Kuro calls out snickering hearing the huffing sounds from the man finally leaving the occupants in the apartment in peace as Jounouchi continues to sleep away

Silences overlap the pair until Sesshomaru said simply, "You know I'm surprise to see you in this time period, Kyuubi."

"I know," Kyuubi responds with a smile leaning back on the couch lost in his thoughts. "You know Sess it's not your fault Katsuto is gone.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about him," The inu-taiyoukai snares eyes slowly bleeding to red.

Staring blankly not scared by the change in Sesshomaru, Kyuubi shrugs glancing down at Jou with a small smile up on his lips as he continues if nothing, "He does remind me of him."

"Who?"  
"Jounouchi does remind me of Katsuto at times but he's his own person," Kyuubi said shrugging his shoulders."

Glaring at the kitsune besides him, Sesshomaru mutters coldly, "Katsuto is dead."

With a sigh, Kyuubi close his eyes thinking of Hiei, Youko and a few others who help him found a small baby crying years ago. He didn't know at the time its Katsuto and Sesshomaru's pup since he hasn't been in contact with them for a while. The one who taken the pup decides to fight the group tooth and nail before Youko beheaded him. There been no choice at the time to take care of the child they rescued.

For years they watch the pup grow and become a wonderful man siring many children never knowing his papa has no idea of his existence. Though he promise one day to have one of his descendents name after his dad, Katsuto, only to change the name slightly to Katsuya which still has the same ring to it. Then the day did came when Katsuto been reborn in a baby that cried his little head off with the sign of his birthright flaring on his forehead before disappearing. Thinking of it now Kyuubi figures its time to let Sesshomaru in a little secret.

"Sure Katsuto is dead but then again he's not since he has been reincarnated," Kyuubi replies shocking the Taiyoukai at the words before throwing questioning look at the redhead.

"What in the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru hisses out not believing what the kitsune told him even if it's the truth.

Kyuubi keeps his mouth clam shut making him growl darkly. Either youkais notice Jounouchi waken up briefly only to have Katsuto's yes showing before they close changing back to the blond teen not before a thought cross his mind, 'Soon Sesshomaru we'll be together. All I have to do is reassure my reincarnation of your purpose.' Jounouchi falls back into a deeper sleep with a smile upon his lips.

* * *

**Arashi: After some time with real life coming in and writer's block this chapter is finally done. It seems some light is shed about Sesshomaru's missing pup who is now gone but things may be looking up. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arashi: This chapter is mostly written between Vamprincess38 and Hinatachan the itaxnaru luver where I finish the last half of it**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Naruto doesn't belong to me either so the person most likely feature is Kyuubi. Don't make any profit off this fic. Arashi is the one who owns Katsuto who is introduce in another chapter but later on seen in dreams or flashbacks.**

**Warning:**language, oc, violence, Sexual tensions, Ooc, and lime/lemon scenes

'Thoughts'

_*****Flashbacks*****_

**Sesshomaru to Jou**

_Jou to Sesshomaru_

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories of another life

A silence had hung in the air and neither Sesshomaru nor Kyuubi had spoken. The silver haired man was still, slightly shocked from the idea that Kyuubi's cousin could have been his reincarnated lover. Just remembering the blonds' soft lips and his playful attitude got him thinking about the past. "I don't care if you don't believe me, but I've known this boy a lot longer than you, so don't upset him more than he already is." Sesshomaru just gave the other man a growling response.

Kyuubi left to get something from the kitchen, leaving the silver haired youkai to his thoughts. But neither knew that Joey had awakened from his small nap and was listening to their current conversation. But this small talk was not surprising the teen in the least. He knew if he wanted to say something then he would say it.

Images flashed in and out of Jou's head as they had usually done in the past. Although he never told his cousin about this, he was beginning to think about telling Kyuubi as he was always there for him in his time of need but these images looked personal and felt personal too. Joey's pretend sleep was not fooling the other man at the end of the couch though.

"You are awake?" The youkai asked. Joey opened his eyes a bit making it look like he had just woken up.  
"I am now. Where's Kyuubi?" The blond rubbed his eyes sheepishly and sat up with a groan.

"I'm here. You know you got shitty food in that fridge?" The red head simply walked out of the kitchen and sat down between Joey and Sesshomaru, holding a can of nuts.

"Yeah, dad's not so good at going shopping." Just the sound of the blonds' uncertain voice was enough to get Sesshomaru intoxicated with the same scent he had yearned for all these years.

Another image struck Jou's mind like a ton of bricks and caused him to shut his eyes real fast to relieve some of the pressure that was building up in his head. Sesshomaru could sense the blond teen's distress and watched him carefully for what may be the problem.

"Getting a headache already?" Kyuubi asked as he munched down on the nuts.

Just to reassure the both of them, Jou nodded his head swiftly and left his eyes shut while covering them with both hands and leaning back against the couch.

Their moment of silence and peace and quiet was interrupted by the one man they all hated the most. Jou's father was back and this time drunker than ever. Joey began to feel a bit on edge as the man entered the room, glaring at his son's guest and cousin who both sat there on the couch with a glare like the father's.

"The fuck are you lookin' at, ain't ever seen a drunk man before?" This snappy remark got the attention of both Sesshomaru and Kyuubi.

It was Sesshomaru's glaring that scared the man off to the kitchen. Kyuubi gave the other youkai a smirk and looked in the direction of the kitchen. The drunken man was seemingly looking for something and sounded angry.

Joey, whose head was still aching from the current images that flashed through his skull like lightning bolts, got up from the couch despite his headache and he looked into the kitchen. His father stopped moving the things on he counter around and pierced his teenage son with a dirty look.

"You steal my food, and then you get your pals to glare at me." The man shot an accusing finger at the boy and charged at the blond boy with a frying pan.

Kyuubi and Sesshomaru smelt the oncoming danger to their young friend and rushed to the young man's aid. But it was too late. Jou's father had already struck his own sun at the back of the head and had knocked him out unconscious. And if a blow to the head wasn't enough, the man snarled at his son and spit on him.  
"Are you out of your damn mind?" Kyuubi shouted as he helped his cousin up while Sesshomaru was left standing in the doorway, in shock and fear as well as the feeling of nostalgia.

"Stupid brat got what he deserved!" The man brushed past the silver haired youkai and disregarded the man's glares.

But Sesshomaru did not disregard the man's attitude toward the one who showed such kindness to him and in a flash, had Joey's father by the wrist and was tempted to break it. But seeing as the young boy would probably not like him meddling in his own affairs, Sesshomaru simply let the man be on his way but not without letting him hear the scowling under his breath.

Kyuubi knelt down next to his cousin and patted his face hoping to get some kind of reaction. Sesshomaru's face pained with guilt and depression as Joey came to. Once again, the eyes of Katsuto appeared under the slits of Joey's eyelids but disappeared again. 'Was that just an illusion for this Sesshomaru?' The youkai asked himself as he towered over Joey, looking closer at the young blonds' eyes.

"What happened to my head? Feels like a bunch of needles." Jou rubbed the back of his head and in the instant, could feel a slight bump rising in just a few short seconds.

"Your ass of a father gave you one swift kick in the head. Well, frying pan to the head. Can you walk?" Kyuubi asked him and checked the back of the boy's head for any signs of bleeding or other wise, traumatizing scars that could lead to a fatal wound.

"I think so." Jounouchi agreed as he clutched onto Kyuubi for support while he stood up. The father in question had gone out again.

They walked him back to the couch and made sure he was comfortable. Sesshomaru was still unsure of what he had seen earlier and wanted to get to the bottom of it. After so many years, he was able to see his mate's eyes again. Surely it was a sign of fate. Neither of them was sure what would happen if the young boy was to stay longer in such a household. But if this was where the young boy had decided to stay, then they should not deprive the young man from something that he wished to have.

But as the day was going, Sesshomaru didn't know how long he would be able to contain his anger and hatred for. It was surely a sense of nostalgia.

Jounouchi held his head again and saw a wave-like timeline pass through his memory bank all at once.

Just to see what the other youkai would do or say, Kyuubi called to Joey in a different name; the same name as Sesshomaru's lover. "Katsuto, you seem to be in agony. Is it your head again?"

With just the movement of his head, Jounouchi could feel an even more agonizing pain deep within his skull that was pulsing with his heart beats, going in sync with each other and the young teen only noticed this just after glancing at Sesshomaru a couple of times. 'Why do you yearn for me…Sesshomaru…?' And with this one thought left in Jou's head, the young boy passed out again.

Kyuubi could tell that time was running out. They needed to do something before the young teen could lose his sanity.

'My damn head…where the hell is this?' Jounouchi didn't know where nor did he want to, but he was someplace that was not home.

Looking around at his surroundings, Jou realized that he was beginning to feel a familiar air about him. It was dark but not so much as to blind him. He could tell what was going on and he did not think he could watch another minute of it.

Something was telling him to go back while another part of him told him to keep away. Who was he going to hear out? Feeling as he wouldn't be missed much in his current life, Jou went ahead and looked anyway. Jounouchi had to cover his mouth from the sudden shock.

Was this what had become of him? Who was the person that was lying on the ground covered with blood? Was it him? Jounouchi was horrified by the site of the murderous scene and looked around drastically for a way out of this nightmare.

The only name that had gotten plugged into his brain was Sesshomaru's. The young boy clutched his head in agony again and found he was face-to-face with the man he had been thinking of.

"Sesshomaru?" The said man smiled at Joey and began to lean closer to Jounouichi's face.

'If this is a dream, wake me up already!' Blushing and covering his face with his arms, Jou winced at the slight pain he could feel on his skin. Wait…his skin? Joey looked down where the pain was, on his shoulder, and gasped in shock.

"I'll lick you clean of your nightmares…Katsuto." Sesshomaru did what he said he would do and licked Joey's shoulder.

But this wasn't right! The teen knew there was something amiss as he didn't remember himself to have such a nice bulky figure and he certainly didn't have a wide mouth. Joey was in shock again as the pain grown hotter.

"Sesshomaru, it hurts." This was most certainly not his voice! But wait, Sesshomaru had called him Katsuto. Did that mean he had known the silver haired man long before; in a past life?

"I'll try to be gentle, I'm almost done." Jou was about to scream out in agony when…!

Jounouchi woke up to see both Kyuubi and Sesshomaru standing over him and checking his pulse. Were they worried about him? Jou looked around and saw that he was back home where he wanted to be.

"Sure gave us quite the scare. Wish you wouldn't do that." Kyuubi explained as he sat down on the floor with his hands in his lap along with a can of Pepsi that Joey never knew he had in his house until now.

"Sorry Kyuubi. I had a strange dream. I dreamt that Sesshomaru…" Jou realized just what he was about to tell them. But it was too late, as this Sesshomaru was now intrigued that a young man he had never met before would have a dream about him.

"What is that?" Came the soothing tone from Kyuubi's lips giving a warm smile having a basic idea.

"Um…" Red hue graces on the blond's cheeks murmuring, "Sesshomaru and I were about to sleep with each other."

"That could be arrange," Sesshomaru mutters only to receive a dark look from the kitsune besides him.

Jounouchi squeaks as Sesshomaru's large hand touches his cheek. Heart beating faster in his chest as the dream slowly comes to his mind. Kyuubi watching desire and lust enter his cousin and friend's eyes, he sighs adding getting them both to stare at him. "If you're about to do anything nothing to much Sesshomaru. Hm, maybe give him the mark which might help Jou remembers why you care for him."

The last part the red head gives a cheeky yet perverted smile waving the two off to the blond's room. Sesshomaru scoops up the blond teen asking softly, "Do you want me to give you the mate mark from this Sesshomaru?"

Jou furrow his brows in thought as a part of him begs to have the mark. He nods shyly trying to get out of the warm and strong arms. He stiffens hearing the warning growl from Sesshomaru's throat. He huffs seeing he's not going to be put down.

"You didn't have to kick the door down," Jounouchi said as they reach his room where the taiyoukai kicks the door who just smirks nuzzling his nose against the blond.

"I want you so bad, my little one," Sesshomaru replies giving a smirk which Jou glares only to yelp when he's drop on his bed.

About to protest at the action he didn't expect Sesshomaru to lean down and kiss him senselessly. He sighs in the kiss unable to protest. Sesshomaru licks the bottom lip trying not to smirk glad to see his lover's reincarnation is as responsive as ever. His fingers trail up and down the sides noting a few ribs could be feel making him angry but ignores it. He coaxes the blond's tongue into a battle of dominance winning easily tasting the sweetness that's Jou's mouth. Jounouchi shivers as heat bubbles in his body.

Warmth seeps to his southern region as he moans throatily once Sesshomaru pulls away from the kiss, one of his hands grazing the bulge. Smirking Sesshomaru takes off Jounouhi's clothes teasingly slow enjoying each sound of moans and mewls passing those full lips. He takes off his own garments smirking as those brown eyes darken with desire and should he dare hope, love.

Leaning over the blond again he whispers in the blond's ear," Should I pleasure you first then mark or mark first then pleasure?"

"Mark," Jounouchi moans eyes flickering briefly to Katsuto before returning to his own which Sesshomaru paid little attention to since his fingers lightly stroke the harden cock driving the blond up the wall.

He arches up more to the touch whimpering with annoyance as the hand moves away to push him back on the bed while Sesshomaru kisses his lips again. He wraps his arms around his neck lifting his hips so he can grind against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hiss through clench teeth.

"Sly minx," Sesshomaru growls huskily golden eyes slowly bleeding red which didn't frighten the blond but arouse him even more.

He nuzzles the collarbone fangs lengthen ready to nip. He licks the spot a few moments earning a few loud whimpers which could be heard where Kyuubi is as he rolls his eyes. The kitsune just turns up the TV higher hoping it would stop the loud scream about to come.

Sesshomaru kiss the area a few minutes then bites down hard having the blond scream out in pure pleasure. The need to return the bite eats at him. Dull teeth or not, the blond still arches up doing the same to Sesshomaru much to his surprise. it's the action of it of a mate mark warms Sesshomaru's heart not realizing at the moment Jou turn to the Youkai Katsuto have been to return the mark even if its brief.

Sesshomaru stares at the brown eyes seeing the shy smile on those lips making him ask, "Did you return the mark?"

"Yeah I did. Did I so something wrong?" Joey returns back bit of fear shooting through his veins only to disappear as the pleasure tenfold when the white hair Taiyoukai licks the mating mark.

"No Little Pup," Sesshomaru growls kissing the mark loving the groan passing the full lips. A smirk graces his lips nibbling down from the mark to one of the pecks.

Using his other hand to tweak with the other, Sesshomaru gives attention to the one he's nibbling to sucking on. He keeps a firm hold of the blond as he tries to arch up more times. Sesshomaru growls warningly grinding their hips together trying not to groan as the heat and friction form between them. Jounouchi tosses and withers underneath the ministrations hating and loving it at the same time. How he wish to curse this Youkai.

Each touch, caress will be forever imprinted in his mind. The blond pants opening his eyes to find Sesshomaru licking his bellybutton. He shivers at the touch groaning out loud. The intense heat builds higher and higher. It makes him wonder how long he'll be able to hold on. Tears forms at the corner of yes eyes which Sesshomaru wipes away soothingly before turning his attention downwards.

He licks the slit slowly and tenderly loving the sweet sounds coming from the blond. His fingers ghost over the insides of his thighs barely touching the sacks full and tightening. Sesshomaru takes Jounouchi whole growling with pleasure sending shivers up and down the blond's body. Jounouchi isn't sure if he'll be able to last any more longer with that hot mouth which belongs to Sesshomaru.

He could feel the skill tongue licking his flesh. He closes his eyes arching up even more. His hands running through the white locks finding its soft as silk. A hearty moan pass his lips feeling those fingers tugging and rubbing, that damn tongue still licking him.

"I'm not able to last much longer," Jou whines out.

"Don't hold back," Sesshomaru replies around him voice vibrating making the blond come with a loud scream leaving his voice hoarse.

It seems Kyuubi and the rest of the neighborhood will remember the scream for the rest of the day and night in their minds. Kyuubi smirks knowing the marks must have been exchange while others wonder who the lucky sucker to be laid is. Laying in the bed breathing hard, Jounouchi trembles from the after affects of his organism. Sesshomaru licks the white substance gleefully pulling back watching with tenderness in his eyes.

He could see the droopy eyes fighting sleep. The Taiyoukai takes the blond in his arm glad to enjoy the warm. Sesshomaru found himself relax and happy to please the blond. Tomorrow he'll try to convince the blond to find a new apartment or something away from his father.

"Sessh?" Jounouchi said sleepily getting the Youkai's attention.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replies raising a brow curious of what the blond as to say.

"I think I…might love you," the blond answers falling into a peaceful slumber for the first time in his life feeling safe.

Sesshomaru blinks a few times murmuring in the blond's ear after kissing his forehead, "I know this Sesshomaru cares for you deeply."

* * *

**Arashi: Figure a bit of a limeish-lemon is overdue. Mostly something rather fluffy I figure would work as a Christmas gift to you readers. I wish you the best of holidays. Please read and review.**


End file.
